objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Table top terror camp
Table top terror is a camp created by pwndyourfaceoff on youtube. It's host is Spark. It has 17 contestants (created by the user) battling atop a table for a 3 week vaction at a 5-star beach resort! There are 8 females and 9 males (7 and 8 originally). This camp began on August 23rd 2012 and it ended on February 17th 2013. It's quite straightfoward. Not many surprises or unexpected things happen like double eliminations or knockout challenges or stuff like that. It is your basic object camp with challenges, results all that stuff. It is probably one of the few camps where eliminated contestants don't actually go anywhere like the TLC or the LOL. They just hang around and watch or something. An asterisk (*) simbolizes that this contestant has been re-signed up at least once A tilda(~) means this contestant has resigned up as their character after he/she has already been eliminated ''Challenges and Results '''Challenge 1/Results 1' The first challenge was to think up of a team name where the two best would pick a team! Seven contestants(out of the 10 people with YT accounts) did the challenge. Those were Doorstop, Saw Blade, Spade, Ping-pong ball, Cone, Pail and Collar. However in the end Doorstop with "The Heroic Weasels" and Spade with "The Beastly Dogs" won Win tokens and got to pick their teams. Spade team consisted of himself, Battery, Bowl, Saw Blade, Pail, Collar, Mallet and Vase while Doorstop's had Himself, Cone, Popsicle, Flashlight, Toilet Paper, Ping-pong ball and Amethyst. No one was eliminated Challenge 2/Results 2/Elimination 1 The next challenge was to find how many words they could create with the letters of "Table top terror" with the highest team total amount of words would win. This time only 5 people did the challenge Ping-pong Ball, Spade, Popsicle, Doorstop and Collar. Even though Collar got the most words at 35 and got the Win token, The Heroic Weasels won the challenge 46 to 39 so the BD's would be eliminating someone. At the elimination the one who was eliminated was Vase for being a plant and not doing the past two challenges. Challenge 3/Results 3 The challenge this time was to go to Yoyleland and get a yoyleberry! There were 4 options to get there. There was only 1 correct answer though. 4 people did the challenge this time(it just keeps getting lower and lower!). Those 4 were Saw Blade, Cone, Ping-pong ball and Spade. None of them picked the slingshot or parasol option. Cone, Spade and PP ball chose the seeds which however were not yoyle seeds! Saw Blade chose the warp pipe and got to Yoyleland so he won the Win token as well as the challenge for his team! As a reward for winning, the Beastly dogs got to take a member from the HW's. The one they decided to take was Toilet paper. There was no elimination this time. Challenge 4/Results 4/Elimination 2 The challenge this time was a button pressing challenge. Only 8 our of the remaining 14 would make it to round 2, 4 would make it to round 3, and the winner wound win round 4! The ones who made to round 2 were Doorstop, Popsicle, Cone, Spade, Flashlight, Bowl, Battery, Saw Blade. The ones who got to round 3 were Flashlight, Battery, Bowl and Saw Blade. Finally the winner was Flashlight who won the Win token and for his team. At elimination Mallet was eliminated for the same reason as Vase. Challenge 5/Results 5/Elimination 3 The challenge this time was to choose one of the 8 boxes! 8 people did the challenge, pretty good! Those were Spade, TP, Cone, PP ball, Flashlight, Bowl, Battery and Collar. Ping-pong ball and Collar got tokens and Spade won for his team! Amethyst once again didn't do the challenge and was going to be eliminated for never doing one, but was spared by Spark... but not by her team! Amethyst was eliminated in the voting. Challenge 6/Results 6/Elimination 4 This challenge was a dodgeball competition!(cause you know, EVERY camp needs one!) The challenge was quick! It only laster 5 rounds. In round 1 Spade and Pail got out. In round 2 Popsicle, Battery, Cone, Collar and Saw Blade got out. In rounds 3 and 4 Doorstop and PP ball got out. In the final round FL hit Bowl and Bowl hit TP. So Flashlight won once again! At elimination Toilet paper was eliminated for hardly ever doing a challenge(only 1). Challenge 6.5/Challenge 7/Results 7 The original challenge was going to be a costume making challenge using their portrayed characters. However only Battery and Cone did this part while a bunch of others told me the challenge was too confusing or hard. Eventually I just changes the challenge to a guessing the character creation order challenge. Bowl, Saw Blade, Flashlight, Cone and Doorstop did the challenge but Doorstop blew away the competition with over 64 points! So the Beastly dogs lost but the thing is no one was being eliminated again! For like the 3rd time! Shocker aint it! Challenge 8/Results 8/Elimination 5 In this challenge the teams were broken up. All the contestants would be recieving points. The challenge was a trivia where the contestants would get points based on how many questions they answered correctly. Cone, Doorstop, Flashlight, Spade and Saw Blade did the challenge. But in the end Battery, Bowl, Popsicle, Ping pong ball and Pail were in the danger zone and 1 of them would be eliminated. The one eliminated happens to be PP ball with 3 votes. Challenge 9/Results 9/Elimination 6 This challenge was to make a picture or video of their character talking or dancing or basically interacting with another contestant. Doorstop, Cone, Battery, Collar and Saw Blade. However this was the 5th time in a row Pail didn't do the challenge and Spark was really starting to get sick of him so Spark eliminated him. In the challenge Cone dominated with 120 points! But in the end Battery, Spade, Bowl and Popsicle fell into the danger zone. In the end of the video it was revealed that someone was debuting into the game next episode and the contestants(not the users) would be choosing one to join! Elimination 7/Debut 1 Last time Battery, Spade, Bowl and Popsicle fell into the danger zone so one of them would be eliminated this time. That one happened to be Bowl for not doing the last two challenges and being an unpopular contestant. When the debuting session came along the eliminated contestants would be returning to vote! It was a long voting but in the end with 6 to 6 vote the debuter was... Pencil eraser and Scissors. Yup both of them joined. Challenge 10/Results 10/Elimination 8 The challenge this time was a contestant clues challenge where the contestants got 5 clues to guess the contestants I'm thinking of. There were 16 contestants to figure out. Each one valuing 1 point more then the last. It went from 5 to 20. The contestants I was think of were Bubble, Marshmallow, Nickel, Pen, Lego, Balloon, Fries, Gelatin, Needle, Pencil, Baseball, Yellow face, Basketball, Apple, Leafy and BookCone and Doorstop dominated this challenge with perfect scores but Pencil eraser, Scissors, Flashlight, Spade and Popsicle were in the bottom half and were up for elimination. But at elimination Flashlight was eliminated with 2 votes. Challenge 11/Results 11/Elimination 9 The eleventh challenge was to make a elimination prediction order for the rest of the camp. The contestants would recieve points based on how far they made in other peoples orders, However if the contestant did not do the challenge or messed up the list (forgot to include someone, didn't finish it) they got a penalty. A penalty would cut points recieved in the challenge in half. But this challenge was a two parter speaking of which... the next part was to take your recieved points and subtract points from other contestants. Only 3 people did this part of the challenge which was sad. What spark did to contestants who did not do the challenge was he subtracted their points from their OWN score! In the end the 5 people in the bottom were Scissors, Spade, Saw Blade, Popsicle and Pencil eraser(The difference between 5th place Scissor's and 4th place Battery's score was patheticly over 200 points!). At elimination 7 votes were collected but in the event of a tie Saw Blade was sent packing in the event of a tie with 2 votes. Challenge 12/Results 12/Elimination 10 The challenge this time was a test of communication and well... the ability to follow directions. It was a bridge crossing competition where the one not walking across had to stabalize it to make it safe for the other to walk across. I was really surprised at how only 2 groups even ATTEMPTED the challenge and both did it incorrectly! In the end though the results didn't matter as Pencil eraser quit the camp(ooh... shocker!). Anyways since PE quit it was hasta-la-vista and she was eliminated. Challenge 13/Results 13 The challenge was to find a user for the 4 userless contestants(Vase, Mallet Amethyst and Pencil eraser) But since I didn't even NEED the contestants' help this challenge didn't have an elimination Challenge 14/Results 14/Elimination 11 This time challenge was to stand behind a button and press someone elses button. If their button got pressed 7 times they were out! This time 2 people didn't do the challenge! Scissors and Collar(since they didn't do the challenge) were penilized and lost 1 button press each round they were still in. Needless to say they got out pretty quickly. After that Spade got out so Spade, Collar and Scissors were up for elimination. At elimination 2 votes were collected and they were both for Scissors so he was eliminated(Wow both debuters gone after 4 eliminations since they joined). Challenge 15/Results 15/Rejoin 1 This challenge I also feel doesn't really count as a challenge since all the contestants had to do was vote-which is they do every elimination!-one of the 4 possible rejoiners back in! The four possible rejoiners were Mallet, Amethyst, Bowl and Pencil eraser. With 3-1 viewer votes and 3-1 contestant votes the rejoiner was Mallet. Of course, this challenge didn't have an elimination. Challenge 16/Results 16/Elimination 12 The challenge this time was a game a Mafia. Mallet was the Mafia, Cone was the doctor and Doorstop was the sheriff. In round 1 Popsicle was klled by the Mafia. In round 2 Spade was killed and the majority thought Collar was the Mafia(and he wasn't) so he was killed. In round 3 EVERYONE picked Cone so... he was killed, saved and accused in the same round so he was out. In the final round Battery was killed by the Mafia and the majority thought doorstop was the Mafia so... Mallet won the challenge and everyone else was put up for elimination! At elimination not a SINGLE person voted for the same person, so Spark decided who left and he chose Collar so he was eliminated. Challenge 17/Results 17/Elimination 13 Have you ever eaten Rock candy? Have you ever eaten a rock?-Evil Rocky:Yes-I'm wan't talking to you! Anyways the challenge was to eat rocks! They had to eat a different number of rocks as their fellow competitors. Each round had a different max number of possible rocks eaten. If a contestants ate the same amount of rocks as another contestant then they ate no rocks for that round. If they were the only one, they got the amount of rocks they ate as points. After 6 rounds the totals would added up. In the end with 6,5 and 4 points respectivly Popsicle, Battery and Cone were put up for elimination. On the other hand Spade with 11, Mallet with 10 and Doorstop with 9 all were safe! At elimination in a tied amount of votes, the one eliminated ended up being Battery. Challenge 18/Results 18/Elimination 14 We're at the final 5 and the challenge this time is to give me the correct gift I wanted. There were lots of clues but they were VERY vague and VERY mostly unclear. The gift I wanted ended up being a BFDI DDS. I wasn't expecting more than half of the contestants to get it right! Popsicle and Spade didn't get the gift correct and they were put up for elimination. Doorstop and Mallet send their answers 3rd and 2nd respectivaly and were also put up for elimination. And Cone-who sent in his answers first and it being a BFDI DDS- won immunity into the final 4! During the elimination, Mallet and Spade got no votes and Doorstop got 1. So that means Popsicle was eliminated with 4 votes! Challenge 19/Results 19/Elimination 15 The challenge for the final 4 was a SUDDEN DEATH!!! AKA the contestant who got the lowest score was automatically eliminated!. The challenge was a combination of 3 challenges we already done and to solve a code! The first part was 5 questions based on trivia from BFDIA 5a. The next part was to tell me the 3 contestants I was thinking of was VERY vague clues! The third part was to make as many words as possible using the letters of the final four contestants. The final part was to solve a code using words in CAPS LOCK found in random slides of the presentation. Only 3 contestants would be safe and those 3 contestants were Mallet, Cone and Doostop! So Spade with the lowest score was eliminated. Challenge 20/Results 20/Elimination 16 For the final 3, the challenge was a combination of every challenge done before(yes I know...) There would have been some fancy scoring system however Doorstop never sent in his answers! In a previous camp episode Spark said that not doing a challenge this late in the competition could SEVERLY affect you placement in this camp and he wasn't kidding, Doorstop was eliminated right then and there and then leaving us with our final 2! Mallet and Cone! Final Challenge/Final Results The final 2, Mallet and Cone! They went through alot of difficult challenges and went through heart-breaking eliminations but now we have our final 2! The final challenge of this camp was an electionish sort of thing where the winner would be decided through viewer votes! Each of the finalists would have to make a video and viewers would vote for the one that had the best reasons and put the most effort into the camp. While Mallet made a video, Cone dicided to let Mallet take the victory. In the fianl camp video, Mallet was declared the victor and "Table top terror" was concluded. ''Contestant bios in case you want to use any of these characters in a camp or show of yours, here's a bit of personality. ''Amethyst - The carefree fashionable amethyst (friends: Battery, Flashlight, PP ball) Battery - The life-enjoing creative 9-volt (friends: Amethyst, Popsicle) Bowl - The adventurous boy-ish bowl (friends: Vase, Saw Blade) Coconut - The rather arrogant flying show-off (friends: Plug, Bowl, Gem) Collar - The one that is generally seen (and usually is) useless (friends: Football) Cone '''- The cautious concerned friend (friends: Doorstop) '''Doorstop - The tempered one that doesn't want to be overlooked (friends: Cone Flash Drive '- The egotistical ladies man (friends: Saw Blade, Keyboard Key) '''Flashlight '- The smart guy that's very social (friends: Amethyst, Ping-pong ball, Scissors, Bowl, Doorstop) 'Football '- The one that easily gets frustrated when others don't listen or care (friends: Collar) ''Gem - ''The childish active exciteable crystal (friends: Keyboard key, Football, Flashlight) '''Keyboard Key - The bold defending button (friends: Gem, Saw Blade) Mallet ''- The one that acts modest but secretly loves the attention (friends: Popsicle, Cone) '''Pail '- The rather lazy and somewhat helpful stuff or contestant holder (friends: TP, PP ball) Pencil eraser - The small kind obediant one (friends:Football, Plug) Ping-pong ball - The small fun-loving diva (friends: Amethyst, Flashlight, Pail) Popsicle- ''The always happy and optistimistic one (friends: Mallet, Spade) ''Plug -'' The timid middle-school girl (friends: Toilet Paper, Flash Drive) '''Saw Blade' - The chill relaxed problem solver that trys to acts tough (Bowl, Keyboard Key) Scissors - The guy that likes to cut things (friends: Flashlight) Spade '''- The one that tries to make friends but is often seen as unfriendly (friends: Vase, Popsicle) '''Toilet Paper - The oblivious naive paper roll (friends: Pail, Plug) Vase - ''The supportive non-active container (friends: Bowl) Contestant Idles/Poses'' (you can use these as long as you give me credit) (Note:The poses are for those who want to use these guys so they know which limbs they have, whether they have eyelashes or not and their general attitude) Spark idle.png|spark idle Spark pose.png|Spark pose Amethyst idle.png|amethyst idle Amethyst pose.png|Amethyst pose Battery idle.png|battery idle Battery pose.png|Battery pose Bowl idle.png|bowl idle Bowl pose.png|Bowl pose coconut idle.png|coconut idle Coconut pose.png|Coconut pose Collar idle.png|collar idle Collar pose.png|Collar pose Cone idle.png|cone idle Cone pose.png|Cone pose Doorstop idle.png|doorstop idle Doorstop pose.png|Doorstop pose Flash drive idle.png|flash drive idle Flash Drive pose.png|Flash drive pose Flashlight idle.png|flashlight idle Flashlight pose.png|Flashlight pose football idle.png|football idle Football pose.png|Football pose Gem idle.png|Gem idle Gem pose.png|Gam pose Keyboard key idle.png|Keyboard Key idle Keyboard Key pose.png|Keyboard Key Mallet idle.png|mallet idle Mallet pose.png|Mallet pose Pail idle.png|pail idle Pail pose.png|Pail pose Pencil eraser idle.png|pencil eraser idle Pencil eraser pose.png|Pencil eraser pose Ping-pong ball idle.png|ping-pong ball idle Ping-pong ball pose.png|Ping-pong ball plug idle.png|plug idle Plug pose.png|Plug pose Popsicle idle.png|popsicle idle Popsicle pose.png|Popsicle Saw blade idle.png|saw blade idle Saw Blade pose.png|Saw Blade Scissors idle.png|scissors idle Scissors pose.png|Scissors pose sharpener idle.png|sharpener idle* Sharpener pose.png|Sharpener pose* Spade idle.png|spade idle Spade pose.png|Spade pose TP idle.png|toilet paper idle Toilet paper pose.png|Toilet paper pose Vase idle.png|vase idle Vase pose.png|Vase pose Volt idle.png|volt idle Volt pose.png|Volt pose * This character's rights belong to Kalasi97/Oshawott3 Category:Table Top Terror Category:Camps Category:Camp Category:Cancelled